dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElectricMayhem/DCMF Buddies! (YAAAAY!) - Episode 1: EM Gets a Job
(if you want to make an appearance in a future episode, just say so in the comments, and I'll get to you eventually) It all started on a rainy day at the JL HQ. ElectricMayhem just woke up. EM: yawns Thank God it's Friday... or.. Thursday? Wednesday? calendar ST. PATRICK'S DAY? YAHOOO! into kitchen What's for breakfast, Batman? BATMAN: Um... food. The edible kind. Why are you so happy? EM: It's St. Patrick's D---- oh, wait.... it's because I got meh selves a JOB INTERVIEW TODAY! dancing Today's gonna be a wonderful day 'cuz I got meh selves a JOB INTERVIEW! BATMAN: Cool... so.... um.... have you seen Robin? EM: No, why? BATMAN: Well, last night, I went to this bar... EM: laughs Oh, Batsies, you so crazy. BATMAN: And this guy said, "hey, you must be Robin's sidekick!" EM: So? BATMAN: SO, Robin sucks! He's MY sidekick! Which is why he was played by Joseph Gordon-fricking-Levitt in TDKR! EM: Yeah, so obviously the guy you talked to at the bar was a big JGL fan! GREEN LANTERN: Did you say GL fan? EM: No, shut up. You were played by Ryan Reynolds. You don't deserve a fanbase. GREEN LANTERN: Deadpool was played by Ryan Reynolds and has a big fanbase.... EM: What? Deadpool was never in a movie! GREEN LANTERN: Yeah, he was in X-Men Origins: Wolv---- EM: THAT NEVER HAPPENED! GL: Geez... EM: Well, off to my job interview! like a little girl Today's gonna be a wonderful day, 'cuz I got meh selves a job interview! At Bob's Job Interview Imporium.... BOB: So, what do you normally do? EM: Make blogs on the DC Movies Fanon Wiki... LIKE A BOSS! dancing BOB: Yeah, uh... got any experience? EM: Well.... uh.... what kinda experience? BOB: JOB experiences! EM: Well, I had a job once.... starts BOB: What the--- EM: singing I once had a job... A wonderful job..... as a cashier. stops BOB: Yeah, well... I gotta job for you. EM: Wut wut? Wut, wut, wut, wut? WUT? BOB: As a blogger on DC Movies Fanon Wiki! EM: ........ BOB: What? EM: ..... BOB: Uh, dude, are you ok--- EM: YOU SON OF A--- explodes back to life BOB: Aaaah! What the heck did you just do? EM: Why'd ya give me a dead end job like a blogger? I wanna great job! Like one of those aaadmins who sit in their little aaaaadmin heeeaaadquarters and drink teeeaaa as they say to each other "Oh, what should we do with this troublesome ElectricMayhem? Shall we ban him for a week? A month or two shall do it? For twelve years? Or maybe the dreadful INFINITE block, hmm?" BOB: Um.... fine you can be an admin. EM: AAAAW YEEEEAH! minutes later EM: Adminship sucks. I quit. at the JL HQ BATMAN: How'd it go? EM: How'd you think it went? BATMAN: Uh... shoulders I dunno.... EM: Pfffft... aaadmins... walks in ROBIN: 'Sup, bro? Batman and walks away BATMAN: Stupid sidekicks... EM: I wish I had a sidekick... THE END Category:Blog posts Category:DCMF Buddies (YAAAY!) Episodes